


2:05 am

by littlemisscurious



Series: Days In Our Lives [21]
Category: Actor RPF, Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, NSFW, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2325416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisscurious/pseuds/littlemisscurious





	2:05 am

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [2 am](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2325407) by [littlemisscurious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisscurious/pseuds/littlemisscurious). 



“Are you comfortable?,” he whispered into her ear as he lay behind her, his fingertips stroking over her naked skin. “Yes, very,” Charlene smiled, turning her head ever so slightly, to look at him.

Due to the darkness in the room, she could only faintly see the outlines of his face but she could feel him close to her and Charlene felt never as safe and protected and gorgeous as when his hands roamed over her body at that moment. He explored every inch of her - her arms, her larger, tender breasts, her big bump, her legs - and it felt absolutely heavenly.

 

She closed her eyes with a happy sigh when his lips traced along her face and neck until he kissed her shoulders. Gently, he spread her legs and touched her, carefully and somewhat hesitantly. “I’m not made of glass, honey,” she whispered and he smiled against her skin.

“I know…but I’m afraid I’ll hurt you,” Benedict mumbled in reply.

“Don’t worry, I’ll tell you when it’s uncomfortable,” she reassured him and he nodded ever so slightly.

 

A bit more confident, he continued his ministrations, parting her folds, his member hardening further at the touch of her wetness. He adored her. He adored every inch of her pregnant body, every curve, every extra pound. The fact that she was carrying their child, their second one by now, stoked his desire for her even further and here she was, offering herself to him so willingly.

He listened to her quiet sighs in the darkness, registered the faint movements of her hips in unison with his hand, heard her hands grasping the pillows underneath her head.

Trying not to lose contact with her skin, he turned around and fumbled for a condom in the dark before rolling it on as quickly and as carefully as possible. Her own hand had replaced his and he was almost shivering with anticipation to take its place again.

 

“God, what are you doing to me, love?” he mumbled into her ear as their hands met briefly between her legs before she pulled away and allowed him to take over once more.

“Waking you up,” Charlene grinned as his erect member pressed against her skin and Benedict chuckled.

“Indeed you do.”

 

Slowly, he entered her, biting his lip as she sighed with pleasure, his name falling like honey from her lips. Her fingers grasped his thigh, holding him close, while she turned her head once more, searching for his lips.

Pushing himself off with his free arm, he kissed her, passionately, his other hand once more gliding between her legs, stimulating her further. He could feel and hear her moan into their kiss, giving him the confidence he needed as he moved within her at a slow but steady pace.

 

Oftentimes, their sex had been quick and passionate in the past, in trailers, dressing rooms, or in the shower before another gala. This time it was slow and yet so very breathtaking. It was not about climaxing but more about being connected in this most intimate way at this particularly special time.

Charlene gasped for air when they broke apart and buried her hands in his hair, her fingernails scratching over his scalp. Listening to her appreciative sighs, he deepened his thrusts, trying to hold his own climax back as long as possible. He wanted to please her, wanted to give her exactly what she desired and by the sounds she was making, he was successful.

 

“Honey, please,” she begged after a while, her voice trembling slightly, and once again he pressed kisses onto her naked skin, his hands holding firmly onto her hips.

 

For a moment he saw stars when they came together and if it hadn’t been for the bed underneath them and her hand still buried in his hair, he might have fallen. Panting, he remained within her, trying to calm his breathing and to control the shivering of his body.

“Are you okay?,” he whispered after a while and Charlene could only nod. He had taken her breath away once more, had made her fly, and she couldn’t find words, not yet after all.

 

Neither knew how much time had passed when she finally turned around to face him again. Her skin was hot and flushed, a few wisps of hair stuck to her face, and her breathing was still somewhat laboured.

“I love you…so very much,” Charlene mumbled, her lips mere millimetres away from his.

“I love you, too,” Benedict whispered in reply, his hand once again resting on her bump, his leg intertwined with hers, as she fell asleep, exhausted and content.

Happy and spent, he listened to her breathing, watched her silhouette against the impending dawn before he finally fell asleep again, dreaming of the softness of her skin and the gentleness of her kisses.


End file.
